


Met By Moonlight

by flickawhip



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titania protects her lover. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met By Moonlight

There is silence as they leave, Hippolyta landing a little less gracefully than Titania, the two smiling all the same, Hippolyta’s grip has not once released Titania’s hand from her own. They move easily, Titania smiles, half-dancing as they walk, the joy in her is bright, blinding. Hippolyta finds her own smile easily in return. 

They are alone, finally, safe in Titania’s hidden home, Hippolyta more than happy to settle with her love, the two luxuriating in one another, languid, calm kisses turning to passionate kisses. The two of them are rested, Hippolyta smiling as she tangles a hand into Titania’s hair, tugging just slightly until a near feral growl is released from Titania. She smirks, presses light but firm kisses down Titania’s neck, biting down just a little on Titania’s collarbone, enjoying the second feral growl. 

Her hands are light, even as she pulls Titania’s clothing undone, noting the way Titania trembles against her, her smirk light as she lets Titania push her own clothing free, thirst for her kisses has turned into a hunger for more. 

Titania’s pleasured growls do nothing to stem the tide of kisses and teasing from Hippolyta, where many would perhaps tremble, or rush to pleasure her, Hippolyta is not afraid of teasing, even now. The steady teasing turns to demands, first from Titania, for more, then from Hippolyta, pushing into her, claiming her. She knows that Titania will respond with another growl and, when she does, Hippolyta smirks, her own feral growl answering Titania’s. Titania responds to every move with a feral, wild grace and Hippolyta smiles to tease her further. Her pace ups, demanding, not once listening to her growls or murmurs of queenly rage. Hippolyta cares little that the woman is a fairy queen, the fairy queen if she were to listen to her. Titania, soon enough, does come undone, mewling almost wantonly into Hippolyta’s lips, her eyes slipping closed even as her body cants upward to push Hippolyta deeper. 

There is light in her eyes when she rolls them, pinning Hippolyta beneath her until the woman squirms. Hands and lips trail over her until, with a hitch to her breath, Hippolyta’s legs fall open, an invite to push in, claim her once again. Titania’s eyes meet Hippolyta’s, her lips claim her own and she smiles to trail her hands over Hippolyta again, laying claim to Hippolyta, her lips silencing any noise that might escape her. She stills when Hippolyta finches, her eyes flashing anger and worry before she kisses Hippolyta again. Her touch this time is softer, keeping her legs nudged open her lips trailing a slow line over each of Hippolyta’s breasts, then lower, Hippolyta shivers under her and she smiles, dipping her head to taste her lover’s pleasure. Hippolyta gasps, arching up to her lips and touch, her fingers clenching into the ground, then, as her pleasure rose, a hand tangles into Titania’s hair, urging her desperately on. Release hits her fast and Titania smiles, kissing her way back up to Hippolyta’s lips, tangling the other woman against her, a hand light through her lover’s hair, her smile soft as Hippolyta sighs and relaxes against her, drifting into comfortable sleep. 

She is pleased to have Hippolyta home, although she will not forgive the man who hurt her. The amazon is tough enough, but she is still hurting and that is enough to anger Titania. Still, the man is gone and Hippolyta is hers, sleeping in peace. It is not enough, not truly, but since the harm has been healed, she will do all she can to keep Hippolyta with her from now.


End file.
